1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information cards, such as IC cards or PC cards, from which information is retrieved or in which information is stored and back connectors or card blanks for such information cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Information cards, such as IC cards or PC cards, are widely used as external memories for electronic equipment. Information cards includes a card-like insulating housing and a printed circuit board on which semiconductor memories (RAM, ROM, etc.), a microcomputer, and/or a back-up battery are mounted.
Back connectors are provided in the PC cards for connection to other electronic equipment. A pair of parallel metallic panels are provided on a back connector for noise control and/or structural reinforcement.
The metallic panels of a conventional PC card have cut edges on the side of a plug opening, frequently causing cut injury in the hand during operation. The plug opening of a connector is used for connection to other electronic equipment and handled more frequently than other parts of the connector, increasing the frequency of cutting.
In the conventional PC cards, the ground connection to a mating connector plug is made via the shield shell of a back connector and the printed circuit board, making indirect connection to the metallic panel of a PC card.
For example, Japanese utility model patent application Kokai No. 115581/89 discloses an IC card having a metallic panel with an edge extended and folded so that it is disposed in front of the plug opening. In such a structure, the cut faces of a metallic panel are not exposed, and the ground terminal of a mating connector is brought into direct contact with the metallic panel of an IC card. However, the edge of the metallic panel is extended forwardly to a large extent so that the entire IC card becomes large by that much.
Japanese patent application Kokai Nos. 186391/89 and 186392/89 disclose an IC card having a metallic cover with its edge folded inwardly toward the plug opening of a mating connector. The folded edge reinforces the metallic cover and/or prevents malfunction or breakdown of the internal IC elements by electrostatic charge but does not make direct contact with the ground of a mating connector. Consequently, the ground connection for the conventional IC card is made indirectly via the receptacle of the IC card and then the card body.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an information card, and a back connector or card blank for the information card which are free from the aforementioned problem.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided an information card which includes a pair of parallel metallic panels forming a housing and each having folded portions at an end of the housing; a back connector provided between the metallic panels such that its plug opening is exposed at the end face of the housing; a shield shell covering the back connector; and a cutout portion provided on a side of the plug opening for receiving the folded portions so that the folded portions are brought into contact with a ground element of a mating connector.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a back connector for an information card having a pair of parallel metallic panels having folded portions folded inwardly at their ends, which includes a shield shell fitted in the information card such that its plug opening is exposed at an end face of the information card and a cutout portion provided in the shield shell for receiving the folded portions.
According to still another aspect of the invention there is provided an information card which includes a pair of parallel metallic panels forming a housing; a back connector disposed in the housing such that its plug opening is exposed at an end face of the housing; and
folded portions made by folding an edge of the metallic panels on a side of the plug opening so as to provide a shield shell for the back connector.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a card blank for an information card having a pair of parallel metallic panels forming a housing and a back connector provided in the housing such that its plug opening is exposed at an end face of the housing, comprising folded portions made by folding edges of the metallic panels on a side of the plug opening so as to provide a shield shell for the back connector.